


Pretty pussy

by peachysins



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, jimin has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins
Summary: "What do you want, pretty?", Yoongi says, just playing with his boyfriend's fat, wet pussy lips."Yo-Your tongue", Jimin whispers."My tongue?", Yoongi asks.Jimin swallows."Yes, please".Or, Yoongi eats Jimin out.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 239





	Pretty pussy

Jimin is hiding his face behind his hands while he lays on the bed with his legs spread wide open. He's wearing nothing but his favorite pink panties, and he's so embarassed right now, the fact of being like this for his boyfriend is too much for him. His thighs are trembling, resisting the urge of closing his legs. 

"You look so pretty like this", Yoongi says. He approaches to the bed and sits on the edge in front of Jimin. He crawls to reach Jimin's body and when they're face to face Yoongi presses a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Then Yoongi just stares at him, until he sticks his tongue out and licks Jimin's bottom lip. The younger opens his mouth and waits for Yoongi to put his tongue inside. The kiss is so dirty, Yoongi even spits in his boyfriend's mouth. Jimin tilts his head to intensify the kiss until they get out of breath.

Yoongi presses soft kisses all over his boyfriend's body: his jaw, his neck, his nipples and his tummy. When he reaches the hem of Jimin's panties, he stops. But then he presses his nose against Jimin's mound through his panties and inhales deeply to feel Jimin's scent. 

"I can't wait to eat you out", Yoongi says. Jimin whimpers when he hears those words. He can't wait either. Yoongi kisses Jimin's mound and his boyfriend's whole body trembles.

Yoongi helps Jimin to get out of his pink panties and sees his boyfriend's pussy. His mouth waters. Jimin's pussy is plump and chubby and glistening from wetness. 

"Fuck, such a pretty pussy", Yoongi says staring at his boy's pussy and licking his lips from hunger.

And Jimin closes his legs, he has never felt so embarassed. They way Yoongi is gazing at his pussy makes him feel too overwhelmed, but also loved and cared for. He's on full display for his boyfriend now. His boyfriend is watching his most private part for the first time since Jimin confessed to him that he's trans. This moment is the most intimate one they've had. And don't worry for the fact that Yoongi calls Jimin's genitals a pussy. They talked about it and Jimin is fine with it.

"Don't", Yoongi says, grabbing his boyfriend's knees and spreading his legs apart. Yoongi blows on his boyfriend's pussy a little and Jimin huffs. "You're already wet", Yoongi smirks and spreads Jimin's puffy pussy lips with his thumbs, "Fuck".

Jimin's so sensitive right now that the air of the apartment stimulates his pussy.

"Ba-Babe, please", Jimin arches his back and grabs the bed sheets in fists. 

"What do you want, pretty?", Yoongi says, just playing with his boyfriend's fat, wet pussy lips. 

"Yo-Your tongue", Jimin whispers. 

"My tongue?", Yoongi asks.

Jimin swallows. 

"Yes, please". 

"And where do you want my tongue?". God, Yoongi is such a tease. "Here?", he licks slowly Jimin's rim, which clenches at the slight touch. "Or here?", he continues, using the tip of his tongue to lick between Jimin's folds. 

"My-My", Jimin sobs. 

"Mm? Tell me". 

"My-My pussy", Jimin blushes, looking at any other direction to avoid his boyfriend's gaze. 

"You want my tongue in that cute, pretty pussy of yours, baby?".

Jimin whines at the dirty talk. He nods desperately. 

Suddenly, Yoongi spreads Jimin's pussy lips apart and presses his flat tongue on his baby's cunt. Jimin tries to buck his hips up but Yoongi is holding him by his thighs, making him take it. He flicks the tip of his tongue on his clit and Jimin closes his legs, holding Yoongi's head between his chubby thighs. Jimin starts grinding on his boyfriend's mouth. At this point the boy is a whining mess. 

"You eat me so-ah, so, so good... Fuck, babe". 

Yoongi sucks on Jimin's clit and the boy cries, feeling tears scroll down his face. 

Jimin keeps grinding on his boyfriend's mouth until he reaches his orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm coming". 

"Come for me, baby". 

And that's all Jimin needs to let himself go. 

When the boy comes back from his orgasm, he looks down at his boyfriend who is giving his pussy small kisses. 

"It's so cute. I'm happy that I finally had the honor to know this pretty thing", Yoongi says, smiling tenderly at his boy. 

"Oh, shut up", Jimin says shyly. And he's just very happy, happy that he got an accepting and comprehensive boyfriend like Yoongi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it, if so, please leave kudos! That helps me to keep writing. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @peachy_sins and Tumblr: pretty-sins


End file.
